This invention relates to a curved screen, particularly a motion-picture projection or planetarium screen.
Curved, and more particularly spherical, motion-picture projection screens are already known.
There are also known from the document FR-A-2 540 536 domes, called geodesic, in which the covering elements are assembled edge to edge on a reticulate bearing structure.
It is also possible to consider using the technique of these geodesic domes for making curved screens, but this proves to be relatively unsuitable to the extent that there is always a space, even very small, between the edges of two covering elements, and this space appears as a dark line when the screen is illuminated.